Take me home to my family
by Batt beauty
Summary: Goku and vegeta return home from their death threatening fight with Kid buu and they are prepaired to start their lives with their loved ones once more.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. purely fan based!

Notes: This is rated "R" for sexual situations, I am sure I don't need to put a warning for language you all hear it and there wont be a whole lot anyway!

This fallows along the end of the Buu saga to GT hopfully. Spoilers will be in here if you get affended by it go watch the eps come back when your not being a baby.

* * *

Chapter one: Returning home to you.

Bulma walked over towards Vegeta who stood by a tree while Goku and Gotanks ran around naked. She smiled creeping around the corner of the tree and touched his arm he raised a brow seeing her come around. "What are you looking at?" he asked gruffly as she looked over at Goku who continued to laugh. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the tree; he looked at their friends who didn't seem to notice as she pulled him to the street.

"Take me home…" she purred in his ear he scooped her up taking off with speed. Goku and Chichi smiled at each other and continued with their party.

Vegeta landed at the Corp where he proceeded to carry her through the front door, he shut the door behind him. She kissed under his ear down the muscle on his neck to his shoulder her kisses sent shivers down his spin. Since he died and came back he hadn't seen her for about a week and a half while he was forced to fight and get the shit kicked out of him. She stepped away from his wanting grasp and slowly lifted the red dress over her hear revealing her shapely body he couldn't hold it anymore he grabbed her roughly shoving her against the wall her lips parted in a lustful smile as his hands kneaded her breath nipping at her neck and under chin. Her fingers found their way under his shirt lifting it making him growl because he had to stop his adventure he was about to tear the Bra from her skin when she grabbed it.

"This was expensive!" she snapped he rolled his eyes she unclipped it pulled it off her shoulders then revealed her bountiful breasts. She gave a low moan as he worked his wonders on them she ran her hands over his back catching a still fresh wound from battle, he winced and stepped away from her. Her eyes filled to the brim with concern she grabbed her dress sliding it on again the sighed walking towards him. His ego hurt for showing weakness to her. She kissed his chin then his lips and led him up the stares grabbing their discarded clothing. She changed into her night gown knowing he wasn't going to be in the mood now that he showed her weakness. Vegeta who always slept naked stripped and slide into bed with his bruised and scabbing back she winced knowing he had to have gone through so much pain. She snuggled her back kissing a large bruise he didn't move until she continued he sat up her head falling to his covered lap. He leaned against the head board and stroked her hair.

He smiled as she ran her hand up his abs and sat up slightly leaning against his chest he continued running his fingers over skin making her want him more but knew it wasn't going to happen. He kissed the top of her head then allowed her to go to sleep while he enjoyed holding her slender frame. "I don't think could live without you, if I died and stayed dead…" he said lowly.

"I know, Vegeta… I will always love you my prince… No matter how strong you are… I know you will always be there to protect me and our family." She said then yawned rolling over falling asleep even though she heard him he was some how glade at her response.

" MOM? DAD?" Trunks voice came Bulma woke from her slumber surprised to still feel Vegeta's protective hold around her small frame. She smiled as his muscles relaxed around her hearing his son's voice and not, "BUU!" she kissed his hands and pulled herself from the bed pulling her robe around her then walked out leaving Vegeta to heal and sleep. She saw Trunks and smiled, "Hi Honey how was staying the night?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"WE stayed up so late!" he said she smiled, "Don't forget Piccolo has you until 7 tonight, so eat and head up there with Goten alright?" she said opening the huge fridge and started making a Sayian breakfast. She set the table for Trunk who began eating then took three trays full of food up stares to Vegeta who was just now getting out of bed she set them on the bed then plopped beside them he shook his head then sighed giving in sitting back down and started eating watching her as she stared at the door way then stood up hearing it open and a yell.

_HOW does she always know when someone is coming through that bloody front door!_

"Bulma! PLEASE say you are here! I would settle for Vegeta even!" 18s voice came from down stairs. Vegeta got up walking down but not before Bulma grabbed him, "Get dressed Vegeta!" she snapped he looked down and raised a brow. She gave him the testy brow and he growled and went into their walk in closet. She walked down the stares and gasped seeing 18 and Marron who didn't look so great. Bulma ran down and touched Marron's forehead.

"I Don't know what is wrong with her she is coughing and throwing up Bulma I am a horrible mother!" she cried desperately. Bulma shook her head and smiled. "She has the Flu 18 you're a wonderful mom for coming here and wanting help… you haven't exactly been able to learn how to do everything yet 18, " she said smiling 19 nodded and Vegeta walked down seeing the child and raised a brow.

"Okay set her on the couch; I will get her a blanket and some medicine." Bulma said Vegeta looked at the little girl then Bulma as she raced around the house getting supplies. His heart gave a small thump, he wanted to be there for his child when Trunks was born but found he couldn't, for training he wanted to be the best… then Buu… now what? He sighed grabbing the blanket from the chair and laid it on Marron. "Make sure she sleeps a lot and drinks a lot of apple juice…" he said the started walking away 18 stared at him.

"Vegeta?" she asked he stopped walking. "You give someone like me hope that we can become parents… good ones." She said he grunted and walked off towards the training room. Bulma walked past him feeling a odd sense of pride from her husband and stopped looking at him. She shook her head walking into the room and handed the medication and showed her the doses and soon 18 left. Bulma walked out of the living room towards the kitchen where Trunk's dishes were. She picked up the several dishes then returned back to her room where she cleaned up their breakfast mess from there as well.

She walked into the kitchen and the dishes were put on the counter then she resumed her raiding around the house cleaning until she reached her lab she touched the key pad opening it and smiled seeing her bots running around doing her errands that needed to be done but with running the corp. she hasn't been able to stop running, working and take a minute.

"Geez I only got to take a break when I was eaten by Buu… what a life…" she said sitting at her desk papers needed filing by her hands only and sighed. "Yeah what a life…" she trailed off seeing her family picture of her and Vegeta with Baby trunk in the hospitable.

Vegeta raised the gravity then returned to super Sayian two he continued doing his punches kicks and fought his invisible battle that he desperately wanted after fight Buu.

_I feel like a damn fool… I can't beat Kakorrot nor can I make love with my wife without flinching when her touch hits a tiny bruise. _

He punched ripping a scab making his groan in pain but continued, getting worse and mad at the same time the door opened making the gravity fall he clamped his eyes knowing Bulma was there but continued. Her heart ached seeing him like this, "Vegeta?" she asked he stopped, breathing heavily he landed on the ground. She went to him forcing him to look at her, her soft touch was calming and soothing to his aching heart.

"You have already one Vegeta… the PRINCE of ALL Sayians has won all his battles," she said he looked at her confused. "You produced a beautiful boy with a HUMAN woman who showed you how to love and not to lust." She paused as his gaze softened.

"YOU saved earth, the HUMAN people… me and your son when Buu killed us… you begged earth you begged letting your pride fall and talked to us with the want to save us!" She said her eyes welled to the brim but never released.

"You even sacrificed you body to kiss Buu to save us…" she stopped seeing the pain his heart and pride. "That didn't even work… I died destroying my body and you still were hurt and killed. "THAT doesn't matter Vegeta…" she said "YOU were willing to do it again with Goku and the spirit bomb!" she said kissing his lips. "Stop worrying about the past…worries about your present and future… our future." She said he wrapped her arms around her holding her tight she winced but allowed him to continue running her hand through his wild hair and allowed him to break down knowing he wouldn't admit it any other day even if they had this conversation again. She knew best and he knew it, that's why she was his mate.

* * *

Auther notes: okay this was a little mushy for Vegeta but I think as he made his new friend and is reunited with his wife and blah, I think he would become a little more soft and loving. So I hoped you enjoyed it, I have not writen a DBZ fanfic forever so this is very refreshing for me!CHOW 

Batt


End file.
